Worlds Collide
by Millenia360 Alz
Summary: Ben is going to a new High School, with his cousin Gwen and best friend Kevin, and meeting the hot bad boy Albedo. Will two worlds collide together in a heated love trench? Albedo x Ben slight Kevin x Gwen. R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Etsuko: ... Hello, everyone... It's weird when I'm not speaking Japanese as my greeting...**

**Erianna: HELLO BEN 10 FANS! XD We're new on Ben 10 fanfictions, so please go easy on us with this one!**

**Kanji: Yeah! As much as we turned into Albedo x Ben fan girls, we want to make Ben 10 fanfictions too!**

**Haruko: This will be the first we made in this show, so go easy. Now, info...**

* * *

**Worlds Collide  
**

**Summary: Ben is going to a new High School, with his cousin Gwen and best friend Kevin, and meeting the hot bad boy Albedo. Will two worlds colide together in a heated love trench?**

**Rated: M (Very much mature stuff like lemons and swearing...)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Warning/s: YAOI! XD Boy x Boy relationship- Cute Ben (has a feminine figure BUT still a boy) and you know, bad boy Albedo. OOCness means Out Of Character.**

**Disclaimer/s: No, we don't own Ben 10, blah-blah-blah yadih-yadih-yadah.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, or known as Ben, a normal teenage boy, slumping back at the back seat of Kevin Ethan Levin, or known as Kevin's car, generally annoyed because it's school day. He sighed, bored and annoyed.

The first day of school and he didn't have chance to rest yesterday, due to a lack of sleep and just stayed up playing video games... Again.

He sighed again, letting the brown locks hide his eyes. "Ben, that's the 20th time you sighed, what's wrong?" Gwendolyn Tennyson, or known as Gwen and Ben's cousin, asked.

"Oh, don't mind him, he's just annoyed 'cause it's just the first day of school." Kevin said, chcukling a bit.

"What did you do all night?" Gwen asked.

"Video games..."

"Seriously? Video games again? I thought you've grown up already." Gwen said.

"Hey, some people can't grow up that quickly, 'ya know!" Ben pouted, a bit too cutely.

"Aww, how cute." Kevin chuckled even more.

The brunette blushed but shrug it away. "Shut up."

"Oh Ben, just admit that you're too cute for your own good." Gwen giggled.

"Ack." Ben snapped, as his face all light pink.

A few minutes later, they've arrived on their destination the new high school that they will be attending from now on. **(1)**

Gwen and Kevin got out of the car, while Ben stayed inside, still pouting.

"Ben, c'mon we have to go before we're late." Gwen said.

"No." Ben automatically responded.

"Okay, so I guess we have to do this the hard way..." Kevin said, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Aaah! No! Let me go! Let me go! Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll go! Stop dragging me already!" It's only a mere 5 inch and Ben already panics.

Kevin didn't hesitate to drag the smaller boy to the front gate, dragging him by the foot. He lets go of the boy's leg and helped him to stand up.

Ben dusted away the dirt that tainted his favorite green jacket, dusting off away the dirty filth before glaring at the older male. "Don't ever do it ever again!" He snapped.

"What? Do you expect me to say please?" The black haired male asked, smirking.

"Fuck off." Ben said.

"Alright you two, stop fighting, we're at school and let's try not to get any bad attention." Gwen said, standing in the middle of the two boys she was bounded to be with in her entire high school life... For now at least.

The two boys set off a electrical glare first, before starting to walk to the high school building.

* * *

"Kyaa! Albedo, you're so hot!", "Albedo, you're so cool!" and "Albedo, you're so amazing!" We're heard from the fan club of Albedo Galvan. **(2)**

"Ladies, ladies, please settle down." Albedo lowered his cool sunglasses, letting the ladies see his crimson red eyes.

"Kyaaa~!" The ladies swooned hard at the male.

Albedo Galvan was most likely the heartthrob of their school, girls swoon, boys wanted to be like him but the teachers don't like him much. He's just like another student who needs education. Sure, he's smart enough to be in the top 10, but he's still the one getting in trouble for his bad boy attitude.

The albino looked at his left and right, finding a escape root to start with, sure he adored his fans, but he needs privacy too like everyone else. Now for the first time in his life, he wanted that damned bell to ring, but there's still 10 minutes before is rings.

He looked at his right again, noticing a almost look-a-like walking with a taller male and female. He looked at him with a questionable look, but then realized something, it can be his one and only escape root.

"Hey, cousin!" He shouted, drawing even the brunette's attention.

Albedo walked away from the stunned crowd, that are mostly confused.

The brunette made a questionable look, why is he walking towards him? The albino mouthed: "Play along." He said simply before standing in front of the smaller male. **(3)**

"Hey! I haven't seen you for a while now!" Ben said, playing along.

They both made a handshake that seemed to be familiar to both of them, and it ended soon enough. "Yes, how are you so far?" Albedo asked.

"Fine, you?" Ben asked, even in the back of his made he's confused, but he helped anyway.

"Fine as well. We have so much to talk about, c'mon, what's your first class anyway?" Albedo asked.

"Math." The brunette said.

"Really? Me too, let's get to class." The albino said.

"Um... Albedo, we go to that class to." Gwen stated, guess she started to play along as well.

"Gwen, nice to see you again, how are you?" Albedo asked, faking a smile.

_Albedo is his name, huh? _Ben thought.

"Let's get to class anyway." Kevin pushed all of them at once to go to class, since when did he turned to be responsible again?

As soon as Albedo's fan club started to go on their own first classes, the male sighed in relief, but he knew he earned a glare from Gwen, his rival back then.

"Albedo! What was that all about?" Gwen snapped at the male.

"What? It's just an escape root, I need to get away from my fans for a little while, you know?" Albedo said.

"Aww, is the big bad famous Albedo finally sick of his little fan club?" Kevin teased, but Ben, who usually laughs at Kevin's tease at someone, stayed silent due to confusion.

"No way, I will never get tired of my adoring fans, I just need privacy, like everybody else!" Albedo snarled at the taller male, until his crimson eyes met grass green ones. "Anyway kid, thanks for the help." He winked at the brunette, who blushed bright pink.

"No problem." He replied.

"Care to introduce me to this cute guy, Gwen?" The albino ruffled Ben's hair, enjoying the softness of it.

The orange haired female rolled her eyes. "He's my cousin, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Ben for short." She said.

"Huh, nice. You noticed that we look alike?" He asked the quiet smaller male, who just nodded. He laughed a little. "Haha, cute." He said.

"I'm not cute!" Ben finally spoke, but blushed even more due to his sudden outburst.

Albedo smiled, raising his eyes brows. "Well I think you are, so you can't change my decisions."

The brunette pouted, which made Albedo chuckled. They both sat at the two vacant seats, Albedo's at the right where the window is while Ben sat right next to him.

"Hey, what's your name again?" Ben asked.

Albedo's elbow lay rest on the table, while his fists hold on his chin. "I guess we didn't have a proper introduction, so let's start over." The male said, turning to the younger one. "I'm Albedo Galvan. School's heartthrob bad boy." He raised his other free hand.

"I'm Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Ben is my nickname, nice to meet you." Ben shook the other older male's hand with his, smiling happily, first friend of his first day of school, that was pretty quick. Then both males started to have their own conversation.

"I see a potential couple...Ow!" Kevin got a hit at the ribs by the female, glaring at him slightly.

"Kevin, do you even know who is there with my cousin? Albedo, Albedo Galvan! My worst rival ever at Math, Science, History and English!" Gwen whispered harshly.

"Yeah, I know, I know. But look, he seems to make Ben happy." Kevin pointed at the two males, already having their own conversation, that seemed to be interesting to both males.

"I guess... But if he ever makes Ben cry, I'm going to beat him to a pulp!" Gwen said, harshly.

"Man, you're acting like Ben's your little sister or something." Kevin said.

The female glared at him before sitting behind Ben, and the black haired male behind Albedo.

"So, am I going to act as your cousin now since you did a rhetorical outburst lately?" Ben asked.

"Nah, if someone asked I'll just tell the truth, I just need to escape my fans." Albedo said.

The brunette smiled, and then noticed the sunglasses that hang at the top of the albino's head. "Hey, what's with the sunglasses?"

"Well, I am an albino, I really don't like the sun that much, and these sunglasses make me look cool, don't 'ya think?" Albedo asked, smirking.

Ben smiled. "Nice pride you got there." He said, before laughing.

"Thank you very much." Albedo said, laughing along.

"Wow, they've just met and they're already a potential couple... Ow! Hey! Stop it or you'll break my rib!" Kevin snapped at his hitter.

Gwen giggled, while Albedo and Ben laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Kevin asked, not getting used to get laughed at.

Then soon enough, the bell rang, signaling students to go to their respective classes.

* * *

School was still of course normal and boring, after some few classes that the four teenagers went through, lunch finally started.

Ben, Kevin and Gwen sat at a vacant table at the far left of the room, which in case if their fellow school mates decided to start a food fight, so they won't get involved. Food fights are always starting sometimes during Mondays or Wednesdays.

Kevin and Gwen sat at the left side, while Ben sat across them.

"Hey, where's Albedo?" Ben asked, looking around the cafeteria.

"Looking for your boyfriend already? Ow!" Once again, Kevin has earned a hard hit by non-other than Gwen Tennyson.

The long haired female glared at him before turning her attention back at her cousin. "He's probably somewhere with his adoring fans, don't mind him." She said.

"Oh..." Ben sounded disappointed, he took a sip on his iced tea for a moment until he heard a cheerful greeting.

"Yo!" Then came in the albino, waving at them.

"Hey Albedo!" Ben called out.

"Why can't he just leave us alone?" Gwen muttered.

Albedo sat beside the smaller male and started to talk, mostly about video games since both of them are synced to it, later on Ben stopped on mid-sentence when he noticed that the taller male didn't took any lunch.

"Hey Albedo, aren't you gonna eat?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, sure I am." He grabbed Ben's apple and took a bite on it. "See? I'm eating."

"Dude, that's Ben's apple." Kevin said.

"So?" Albedo asked.

"Ben needs his daily fruit needs, moron." Gwen snapped. "Such as an apple."

"Okay okay, geez, you don't have to be so snappy about it." Albedo held the apple with his bare hands and forced it to snap, turning two halves. "Here." The albino gave the brunette half of it, and shoving the other one into his own mouth.

"Thanks." Ben smiled, eating the apple. "You're okay, Albedo." He continued, blushing slightly.

The older male raised a brow, but smiled and ruffled the smaller male's hair again. "And you're still cute, Benji." He smirked.

Gwen, who's still pissed on Albedo hovering her dear, sweet and innocent cousin (A/N: *Chokes water*) and making him smile more than she does.

There are reasons why she hates him so much, **1)** Albedo is a jerk, Ben's innocent, they don't mix well. **2)** Ben's better off with his cousin and friend more than the asshole like Albedo. **3)** Albedo might take Ben's innocence away because the albino's bisexual, and it might be trouble for Gwen to keep an eyes on her cousin, because most of Ben's class are with Albedo. **4)** Kevin would probably not help her because he doesn't see the threat that will come if Albedo gets way too close to Ben. **5)** Albedo is Gwen's rival since kindergarten. **6)** Ben doesn't know about their rivalry. **7)** Ben is a fucking virgin. **8)** Ben doesn't stand a chance against Albedo. **9)** There's probably more reason to hate the white haired male.

The orange hair female finally snapped from her glare when a sudden loud voice came out at the middle of the cafeteria. "FOOD FIIIIIGHT!" He shouted as he started to throw food, as the other school mates did so too.

"Bad timing!" Kevin said, grabbing a tray and shielding himself and Gwen from the random food being thrown at them.

"Gaah!" Ben was almost hit by a hamburger flying to him, he raised his arms in defense, nothing happened, he took a peak, and felt strong chest pressed against his back, which made him blush.

"You okay?" Albedo's voice was soft and gentle, which made the brunette blush even more.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Ben said.

The older male looked at Gwen and Kevin, who seemed to be still busy blocking all food attacks. He smirked a little then gave the smaller one a quick hug. "C'mon we're getting out of here." He pushed the other male softly to stand up, trying to protect the other and himself from being hit by food attacks.

The brunette obeyed, and stood up, not straight up so Albedo can catch up. When the albino stood up, he held Ben by his free hand while the other is occupying the only shield they have, which was Ben's tray.

Soon enough, Albedo and Ben left the cafeteria that is still currently having a food war, because there's even bombs there, which the bombs were the lunch lady's worst so-called-healthy food.

The brunette sighed in relief. "Thanks Albedo."

"No problem, let's get to class anyway."

"But there's 16 minutes before class starts, why go now?" Ben asked.

"Do you insist on roaming around school grounds?" Albedo asked.

"Well, kind of, I was hoping for you to show me around, I'm still kinda new here, and I'm sure my mom wants me home instantly, so can you?" Ben asked, eyes close to a cute puppy dog ones.

Albedo chuckled. "With a cute face like you? Who would say no?" He asked, ruffling the smaller male's hair.

The smaller male felt happy, but pouted. "What's with you and ruffling my hair?" He asked, fixing his hair again.

"It's soft." Albedo said, he leaned forward and laid his nose against the smaller one's head. "And it smells good too." He said, making the young one blush.

He went back to his side, smirking at the brunette. "And what's with you and blushing?"

The brunette's face got even more redder, if that's even possible, though. "I-It's nothing!" He waved his hands in distress.

Albedo smirked. "Okay, okay. Let's go." He grabbed Ben's hand, and left the cafeteria's front door and went to every place that the school has.

* * *

**Back with Gwen and Kevin**

"Where's Ben?" Gwen asked.

The principal of the school had already came in the cafeteria, in the middle of the food fight, and he was accidentally got hit by a flying lasagna, hitting his uniform, he demanded one who started the food fight, and they pointed to the same guy who shouted the word, and then he gave the guy detention, it's no surprise though, he was always the guy who gives food fights on the cafeteria.

"I don't know, even Albedo's gone." Kevin said.

"Oh no, you don't think that Albedo took Ben somewhere? Oh no! Ben's going to be kidnapped! What's he going to do to Ben? Please let be not rape!" Gwen panics, obvious hints of Albedo hurting her dear cousin. (A/N: *Chokes water*)

"Gwen, it's okay, I'm sure Albedo won't—"

"Okay? Okay?.! Kevin, it's **NOT **okay! Albedo got off with Ben with him! Do you think that's okay?.!" Gwen panics even more.

"Umm... Yeah, I think so." Kevin said.

"Ugh, you're hopeless, let's find Ben anyway!" The orange haired female said, dragging the older male outside the cafeteria. _And beat Albedo to a pulp._

* * *

**Back with Albedo and Ben**

"So, you get the places now?" Albedo asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Ben said.

"It's okay if you still don't memorize the places, you could just stick with me, your cousin and your friend so you won't get lost." The male said.

"Hey, don't talk to me like I'm some kid." Ben snapped.

Albedo laughed. "Cute, you and your denial ways." He ruffled his hair again, before going to the next class, which was History.

Ben followed the older male into the classroom, finding the room still empty. He sat right next to the albino, and rested for a moment, until he felt a slight poke on his shoulder. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you gay?"

Did Ben even heard it right? "W-what?"

"I said, are you gay?"

"Gay?"

"Yes, I mean being feminine and you like people that are the same as your gender, a boy."

Ben shot up. "I-I'm not gay! I was never gay!" His blush gotten deeper, blood boils against his silky tanned cheeks. Sweat dripping endlessly.

Albedo cocked an eyebrow and laid his hand against the smaller male's small shoulder. "Relax, it's just a question."

With that, the brunette sighed in relief, but it's not over yet. "Even a simple question you tense up, huh, little Ben?" Albedo snaked his hands against the other male's chest, making the other tensed up against the touch. He smirked victoriously as Ben just easily moaned.

"What was that Ben? You want more?" Albedo pinch the fabric, which where the little nipple that Ben has.

The brunette moaned even more, eyes shot hard, sweat drips even more and his ears are also red to until the tip of it. He urged to say something, but his breathe got stuck on his now dry throat.

The albino's free hand snaked around the bottom, mostly Ben's private part. He poked it playfully, earning a yelp from the younger. "You like that, don't you?" Albedo asked, as he now cupped between the open legs of the brunette.

"Nngh..." Poor little Ben, he can't fight back, but he seems to be enjoying this... Somehow.

Albedo grinned mischievously, as his mouth lightly kissed Ben's bare neck, licking it also.

The brunette moaned even more as her felt the older male's hand squeeze under him softly. The albino dug his teeth against the delicious flesh of his new found prey, digging it deeper, until the young one moaned hard. Albedo got his teeth off him, smirking victoriously at his new found possession. He leaned into Ben and whispered: "You're mine now." He said, before getting back at his own seat, on his original position.

The younger male blushed, he just know this guy then he just claimed that the younger belongs to the albino? Already?

Later on the door flew open, revealing a very mad Gwen and a very tired Kevin. "Ben!" She blurted out, worry in her eyes.

"Hi guys." Ben greeted, with his usual cheery self.

"Ben, are you okay? Did Albedo did anything to you uncomfortable?" She asked, glaring at Albedo, who smirked.

The brunette blushed and poked both of his index fingers together, in a very shy way.

"Looks like Ben is already taken... Ow!" Kevin was once again hit by the orange hair female.

The bell rang signaling school will start, both Gwen and Kevin sat behind the two almost look-a-likes, Gwen mumbling something while Kevin is still oblivious of what's happening. He noticed something at the brunette's neck. "Hey Ben..." He said.

"Yeah?" The smaller one responded.

"Is that a... Hickey?" Kevin pointed.

"What! Where?.!" Gwen asked, demanding an answer.

Albedo chuckled, and Ben blushed even more. "There." Kevin pointed at it, also poking the mark.

"Ow!" Ben said.

"Sorry." Kevin said.

"ALBEDO!" Gwen shouted.

* * *

**Etsuko: No, not a cliffhanger...**

**Erianna: TOTALLY NOT!**

**Kanji: WEEEE-PIE!**

**Haruko: Hope you guys enjoy! Aaanyway, explanations...**

**(1)Etsuko: We don't know that name of the high school... So yeah...**

**(2)Erianna: Yeeaah, so we used Galvan as his last name, any objections? ...**

—**Kanji: I DO!**

**(3)Haruko: OK, Ben here is most likely smaller than Albedo, sure they're in the same size in the series, but this is our fic, so yeah. You can just imagine Albedo taller or Ben shorter, your choice.**

**Etsuko: So, that's the last of it, see 'ya at the next chapter...**

**Erianna: PLEASE DO REVIEW/COMMENT! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Etsuko: Hello, welcome back.**

**Erianna: YEEYY! XD**

**Haruko: You people these days with your fanfiction, and your imagination, and your Ben 10, and your Albedo x Ben, and your high school love, and your hearttrhobs, and your innocence and your protectiveness, and your possessiveness and your—**

**Kanji: While Haruko goes on a ranting, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Haruko: HEY, I'M NOT FINISH RANTING!**

* * *

School was finish; Ben, who is surely feeling that his mother hoping for him to go home as soon as possible, is already outside the high school building. His school bag at his right shoulder, hanging rather loosely.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard someone called out to him. "Hey Ben!" Called out a certain white haired male.

"Oh, hi Albedo, what's up?" Greeted the brunette.

"Nothing, is your friend and cousin going to take you home?" Albedo asked.

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering; want to walk home together?" Albedo asked

Ben smiled. "Yeah sure, I don't mind." He said, while walking side by side with the taller male.

"Why isn't your friend and cousin not going to take you home? Levin does have a car, right?" Albedo asked.

"Well yeah, he's just in detention right now."

"What about Gwendolyn?"

"She already left, her mother's orders."

"I see, did your mom ordered you to go home too?" Albedo asked.

"No, I just feel like going home to play video games, but first, I'll go to Mr. Smoothy." Ben said.

"Hmm... I'll guess I'm going to go and buy some chili fries." Albedo said.

"Really? Sweet, I love chili fries too." Ben said, smiling at the older.

"Huh, mutual understandings." Albedo chuckled, while Ben also laughed along.

As soon as both males got to Mr. Smoothy, they bought what they wanted, two smoothies and two plastic trays of chili fries. While they're eating, they had a small conversation about their lives, video games and if they have accounts on various games in the internet. Both men soon enough were finished with their food and then went back on the street.

"So, Ben where's your home?" Albedo asked.

"It's just right there." Ben pointed on a normal size house. "You want to come in?" The brunette asked.

"Sure, my home is just there." Albedo pointed on another house, normal like Ben's but it's just at the left side of the Tennyson's house.

"Awesome, so we're like neighbours now?" Ben smiled.

The albino chuckled. "Yeah, I can even see your room from my room."

The younger male's face flushed light pink before snapping out. "You'd better not be spying on me!" He said, before opening the door, expecting to see her mother, which who was already in the front door.

"Welcome back Ben, who's your friend?" She asked, looking at the almost identical twin of her son.

"Mom, this is Albedo Galvan, the one who lived next door from our house. He's also my classmate at almost all of my classes." Ben said.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Tennyson." The teenager greeted, in a such pleasant manner.

The brunette, who was shocked by the male's sudden gentleness, smiled.

"My, you've got a fine friend, Ben, and please Albedo, call me Aunty, so you don't have to be so formal." The brunette's mother said.

"Alright." Albedo said.

"We're going to play video games at my room, is that okay, mom?" Ben asked.

"Sure Ben, just don't take our guest too long on playing." She said, while walking off.

Albedo and Ben went upstairs to the brunette's room, opening the door and letting the albino inside. "Well this is my room." Ben said, placing down his bag at the floor carelessly and flocking down on his soft bed. "So, what video games you wanna play? World War II? 007? Diablo III? Starhawk? **(1)** Look at the bookcase, I have plenty more." Ben said, pointing at the video game-filled bookcase.

The albino just smirked; he went to the brunette and pinned him down with his strong arms. "How about we play my kind of game?" He asked seductively.

Ben blinked. "What kind of game?"

"It involves us _naked_." Albedo chuckled as Ben yelped.

"W-What-?" Ben's face was tinted red before it gets even more red when he already knows what being 'naked' with someone else feels.

Albedo smirked and kissed Ben's forehead, cheeks then down to his neck, playing with the collar of the boy's shirt. His free hand slightly pressed against the younger's manhood, earning an erotic moan from the other. His smirk turned into a wide grin when he bit on the same spot where he left a hickey on Ben, earning another erotic moan.

Ben was busy being confused; true, he liked Albedo, but the male seemed to like him more than a friend; now his virginity will be taken away! By a guy nontheless! He swallowed the lump on his throat before feeling the eternal heat wrap around him and the older.

"Ah... Ah..." Ben moaned, as Albedo used his awesome unbuttoning skills to the brunette's pants and belt, revealing him with only boxers.

The brunette waited... Then waited... But nothing happened after.

"Huh?" Ben asked, as he looked at Albedo, who was smiling down at him.

"Oh Ben, you're too innocent for your own good." He said, as he re-buckled the yougner's pants and belt. "Maybe we can do it next time."

Ben blushed and watched as the older leave him on the bed. "W-Wait, w-where are you going?"

"Going home; mom's probably going to babble to dad where I am." Albedo said, as he looked back at Ben, who was looking like a lost puppy. _Damn, it took all my will power NOT to do him! Geez, stupid mom. _"Don't worry, I'll go online on the MMORPG chats if you're missing me." Albedo said. "See 'ya at school." He said before he left.

Ben blinked before he made his way to the window outside. Seeing Albedo saying good bye to his mother before looking up at where the window to Ben's room is. He smiled and waved at him before walking to his own home. The brunette watched as the albino made his way to his own home.

"Umm... I'll just go to bed..." Ben murmured, lying on his bed.

* * *

Ben woke up shortly after, looking at the clock as it says; 7:03 pm, he moaned slightly as he stretches his arms. "Dinner's at 7:30 pm... Maybe I should skip, I'm not really hungry right now..." He said as he made his way to the computer, opening the on button before waiting for the computer to fully open.

The screen glowed as it slightly burned the brunette's eyes. He moved the mouse and went to the internet. He typed his usual gaming site and went online. He searched for Albedo's user and found it available. Ben felt his heart beat fast before he noticed a chat box popped up.

**bAd_BoYxxx: Hey, you finally decided to show up.**

**Ben10rulez: Sorry, did I take so long?**

**bAd_BoYxxx: Wat'dya think? I've been waiting for like—4 hours already.**

Ben twitched. Did he really slept for that kind of long? He nervously types away on his computer before pressing the enter button.

**Ben10rulez: Sorry, I was tired, really. I think P.E class knocked me out that bad.**

**bAd_BoYxxx: Huh, I guess with that kind of small body, you're not into too much exercising, huh?**

**Ben10rulez: Hey! I still play sports!**

**bAd_BoYxxx: Our topic is exercising, not sports. -_-**

**Ben10rulez: STILL! x(**

**bAd_BoYxxx: Haha, alright alright. Anyway, let's just play, I'll invite you into my party.**

**Ben10rulez: Ok. ._.**

Ben inhaled good oxygen before grabbing the headphones and wearing it on his head, he got the request so he accepted it.

**Ben10rulez: Umm... Hi guys.**

**Kevz300: Hiya Ben, I didn't know you still play this game.**

**Ben10rulez: Wait a minute, Kevin? When did you got into Albedo's party?**

**bAd_BoYxxx: Last year, we used to go and beat up monsters back then, so I added him in.**

**Ben10rulez: That's long. ._.**

**Kevz300: Why Ben? Jealous? xD**

**Ben10rulez: What? NO!**

**CooperMan: I sense yaoi. ._.**

**Ben10rulez: What's yaoi? And Cooper! Since when did you got into Albedo's party too!**

**bAd_BoYxxx: Ben, let's just say the people you know here are also my partners last year and we used to fight monsters blah blah blah.**

**Ben10rulez: Ok. ._.**

**Kevz300: Aww, it's alright, Benny. Don't feel left out that too much, we have another teammate and he's just added a week ago.**

**Ben10rulez: THAT'S EVEN WORST! AND I DON'T FEEL LEFT OUT!**

**Jimmy000: Can't we just play the game like normal people? -_-**

**bAd_BoYxxx: Good point Jimmy, let's play.**

**Ben10rulez: Ugh, I hate all of you.**

"Ben?"

The said male turned his head and looked at his mother. "Yeah, mom?"

"Dinner's ready, you want to eat?" She asked.

"No thanks, I'm not feeling hungry."

Sandra raised an eyebrow. "Well, okay if you say so." She said before leaving.

Ben sighed and just played with the others.

After a few hours of enjoyment, he stretched before he yawned tiredly. He looked at the clock and it says; 12:00 am. He widened his eyes. "That late already?" He complained.

**Ben10rulez: Gtg, still have school tomorrow.**

**Jimmy000: Aww man! Do you have to? :( 5 more minutes, Ben! You're awesome on playing this game!**

**Ben10rulez: Haha, thanks for the praise, but I really have to go... Or else my mom's going to complain to me.**

**bAd_BoYxxx: Aww, too bad. Oh well, I'll see you at school then.**

**Ben10rulez: Yeah, see you later.**

**Kevz300: I'll pick you up at 7:00, ok?**

**Ben10rulez: That early? ._. Oh well, ok. See 'ya**

The brunette logged off before shutting his computer down. He jumped to his bed and laid his head against the soft pillow.

Ben groggily opened his eyes as the raidant sunlight touched his sensitive eyes. He forced himself to stand up, before making his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

He was done after 30 minutes; he was then dressed to his usual black t-shirt, green jacket and blue pants. He wore his white socks and then his usual sneakers.

The brunette grabbed his back and went down stairs, finding breakfast was made for him already.

"Good morning, Ben." Sandra greeted joyfully to her son.

"Morning, mom." Ben greeted, smiling at his mother's happy nature. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes with mapple syrup. Go ahead, dig in." Sandra said, smiling at her son.

Ben smiled and then started to eat away his breakfast, not leaving a single pancake on the plate. After he was done eating he went to the front door and opened it. "I'm going now." He said.

"Alright, be safe Ben!" Sandra said.

Ben smiled but didn't reply. He went outside and looked around for Kevin's car. But instead of finding Kevin's green car, he found Albedo already leaving his house.

"Albedo!" He called out.

The said male turned around and smirked on the brunette. "Good morning, sunshine." He greeted, before walking over to the younger male.

"Good morning!" Ben greeted back.

"You're happy today, what happened?" Albedo asked.

"Just had pancakes for breakfast, that's all." Ben smiled slyly.

"Huh, nice." Albedo said, before looking at a car, which was Kevin's car.

The window rolled down, revealing Gwen with an annoyed look on Albedo's direction. "Albedo, what are you doing at Ben's house?" She asked.

Albedo scoffed. "For you information, I live next door of Ben's house."

Gwen widened her eyes. "WHAT! Ben, what did he do to you? Are you okay? You're not raped, right?" She asked.

Ben blushed. "W-What! W-What are you saying?.! I-I'm alright and I'm practically a virgin! And Albedo didn't do anything bad! Really!" He blurted out, face tomato red.

"Guys, just get in the car or we'll be caught up in a traffic again." Kevin said.

"Who would build a traffic on 7:00 am in the morning?" Albedo asked as he let Ben go first before he does.

* * *

They got to school shortly after, before Ben could leave the car, he already saw Albedo being crowded by his adoring fan girls. Sometimes he would think that the guy's definitely a chick magnet with or without his signature clothing. Sometimes he felt a bit jealous.

Ben blinked before he was dragged away by his cousin, ranting about leaving the albino alone for his own good. He was stuck at his own thoughts.

Is he jealous? At who? Albedo? Maybe, because he's perfect. He's a top student, hearttrhob of the school and a good friend. (A/N: *Chokes water*) But he's friends with him, so maybe he's not jealous. At those girls? What? Is he turning gay because of a guy who's just cool?

Ben shook his head. Sure, those girls have amazing figures and they probably know more of Albedo more than he does, surely he's also straight... Maybe the older male just sees him as a little brother or something, since the brunette is a year younger than him.

"Ben?"

The said male turned to his head to his cousin, who was looking at him worriedly. "Ben, are you alright? You've been spacing out..." Gwen asked. "Are you sick? We can go to the clinic."

"No, I'm alright Gwen, really." Ben said as he smiled reassuringly to the female.

"Aww, Benny's just upset because Albedo's not here right now." Kevin said, smirking. "Ow!" He cried as his rib has been abused by Gwen Tennyson; fear her.

"Do not **EVER** speak of that **JERK** and Ben in the same sentence for as long as you live!" Gwen said threatningly to Kevin, who sweat dropped at her dark and angered aura.

"Alright, alright! Geez..." Kevin said, as he rubbed his ribs soothingly. "Hey, where did Ben go?" He asked as he looked around for the young male.

Gwen looked around, finding Ben is no where to be seen again. "No! Albedo must have took him hostage again!" She blurted out, before running to where she, Kevin, Ben and that wretched-good-for-nothing-asshole's first class is, Math.

"Hey, Gwen! Wait up!" Kevin shouted to the female, who didn't even spared a second on waiting for the male. "Wait, hostage? Who would take Ben hostage?" The male blurted, earning weird stares from his fellow schoolmates.

* * *

Ben sat alone in the classroom; school won't start for 5 minutes, so he guessed he has to wait. He breathed slightly before he rested on his desk.

What does he really want to feel towards Albedo? Or better yet, what does he really sees in that guy? Does he sees him as an awesome friend? A best friend or a brother? Or does he see him as his... Crush or something?

Ben blushed before he synced deeper into his arms. _... Don't tell me I'm turning gay on a guy I just met..._

"Hey Ben."

Ben looked up, seeing crimson eyes look at him with worry. "You alright?" Albedo asked, stroking Ben's hair slightly.

"I'm fine." Ben said.

"Aren't you feeling a little lonely here?" Albedo asked.

"No. I've been alone before so I could do it again." Ben said rather coldly.

"Ouch, must be hard." Albedo said, looking a bit sorry to the younger.

"It is." Ben said, feeling his heart beat faster at every stroke the older male does on his hair.

"I wanted to skip class today, you want to come with me?" Albedo asked.

Ben looked at the older male and gave a surprised/questionable face. "We can't skip class, that's against school rules!" Since when did Ben turned responsible again?

"Don't worry, we could stay in the clinic and say that we're sick or something. I can woo the nurse lady to give us an excuse slip or something." Albedo said. "Don't worry, we'll go back to the next class, I'm just not in the mood for Math today." He continued.

Ben furrowed his eyebrows together before nodding. "Well, I'm not in the mood for math either, so I guess I'll go with you."

"Great, let's go now." Albedo said, before grabbing Ben's wrist and walking out of the classroom.

All Ben wanted was to spend time with Albedo... Well... Sort of...

* * *

**Etsuko: ... Yeah, sorry we have to cut it here.**

**Erianna: CLIFFIES!**

**Kanji: Sorry for the long update... We we busy! Seriously!**

**Haruko: Well let's see if this excuse will work. Explanations:**

**(1) Yeah, this games are kind of weird for my choosing, but it's the only games we can think and search of. Well, some games are new and old, if some of you guys are familiar with it, you guys are awesome. ._.**

**Haruko: Well anyway, see 'ya at the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Etsuko: Aaand... Welcome back.**

**Erianna: OMG, YOU BEAUTIFUL, HANDSOME(?) AND SEXY PEOPLE ARE SO SEXY THAT YOU GUYS REALLY LOVED THIS FIC EVEN IF HARUKO'S WRITING IS SO SUCK-ISH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Kanji: Hahahaha, I guess we should continue to not disappoint our readers? :3**

**Haruko: Okay, I might be lazy again, as usual, but this time let me put little effort since every comment (except one) in the fic turned me on. Okay, go and read people of the world.**

* * *

"... Maybe skipping class wasn't a good idea?" Ben said, looking a bit scared and worried. Like a cute innocent little boy. (A/N: And I mean it literally.)

"Oh shut up with your adorable— I mean responsible, up tight ways, Ben. It's only for an hour." Albedo said, dragging the younger male to the infirmary to get the clinic slip.

"But..."

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Ben instantly shuts his mouth before he followed the male to the infirmary. "Okay Ben, you stay here." Albedo said, getting ready to knock. Before he was able to, he added something; "And as much as possible, don't look when I'm wooing the nurse." Then he knocked gently.

A short 'come in' was heard. Albedo opened the door then went inside, leaving the door open. "Hey Ms. Katherine." The albino greeted, smirking as he did so.

Ms. Katherine blushed before she turned back to her papers. "O-Oh, it's just you, Mr. Galvan." She said, stuttering as the male moved closer.

"What's wrong Miss? Is it getting hot in here?" Albedo asked, stroking the female's forearms before his hand traveled to her upper regions, stopping at her chest.

"N-No... It's actually q-quite cold..." The female said.

"Oh?" The male said, fake surprised. "Do you want me to _warm_ you up?" Albedo asked, smirking in delight as the nurse responded with a nod.

With Ben, he was just really grossed out at Albedo. I mean, he was playing with the school's nurse just to get two clinic slips. And just to skip Math class. As much as Ben wanted to see how Albedo is doing on getting the slips, he decided not to. Since he just heard a slight moan and husky pants.

Honestly, the boy wanted to cry. He was friends with a player and he couldn't even understands himself. If he's straight or gay. Maybe he's slowly turning gay. But because of his friend? Really?

Just thinking about that makes Ben look so low about himself. Albedo was so much better than Ben and what if he did confesses his true feelings to the albino? Will he even accept it? And what if he get's rejected? Surely, the brunette does not want to risk their friendship just because he wants to be more than friends with him.

"Yo Ben."

The said brunette looked at the other, who waved two clinic slips in his hands. "Let's bail, I got the slips." Albedo said, smirking in victory.

"Okay..." Ben murmured, but it was loud enough for the other boy to hear.

Albedo's victory smile turned into a confused frown. Why is the younger sad? Did he say something to offend him? Or did Ben really just don't want to skip Math class? He used his free hand to raise Ben's chin, making the other look straight into his crimson eyes. "Hey... What's wrong?" He asked, a bit of concern and worry trail on his silk voice.

Ben blushed before he looked away, making Albedo lose the hold on his chin. The younger boy pretended as if he was okay, looking at the other end of the hall way. "Hm? Oh nothing. Let's just go." He said before he smiled at the older male.

Truly, all he wants is to enjoy the friendship as it lasts.

The albino made a confused look before he smiled. "Okay, let's go." He said before walking with the other male following him.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Albedo asked, as he and Ben walked around school, as much as possible, avoiding all class rooms too.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Ben asked.

"Hey, I asked you first." The albino said.

"Well, I answered with an 'I don't know' and then I asked you!" The brunette said.

"Okay, okay, this situation is getting awkward, let's just go to the cafeteria or something." Albedo said before he went to the direction where the cafeteria is.

"Wait, isn't going to cafeteria a bit dangerous? I mean, we go there as if we're like skipping class." Ben said, looking a bit worried.

Albedo chuckled before he ruffled Ben's hair. "We got the slips, Ben. Besides, in here, if you have a clinic slip, you can pretty much do anything, but you have limited time. We got one hour, so let's just have fun until the next subject is up." He said.

Ben pouted before he fixed his hair again. "Stop ruffling my hair! My mom usually gets angry when I go home with messy hair!" He said, trying to glare at the older male, but to Albedo, it looked more of a pout.

"Haha, sorry, you can't stop me from ruffling your fluffy and soft hair~!" Albedo said before he ruffled Ben's hair like crazy.

"Hey stop! Stop! STAHP!" Ben shouted, watching in horror as his hair was easily messed with.

"Okay, I'll stop." Albedo said as he took back his hand before he shoved his hands at his pants' pocket.

The boy pouted before he fixed his hair. "Are we going to the cafeteria or not?"

"Of course we are, your hair just distracted me." Albedo said cheerily, before he walked towards to their destination.

"Haha, very funny." Ben said before he ran after the older male.

* * *

"Don't they have some smoothies here or at least chilli fries?" Ben asked, pouting as he looked at the available food on the cafeteria.

"Nope, none." Albedo said as he went and just bought two cheese burgers and two grape juice. "Here." He said as he handed over the burger and juice to the younger male.

"Thanks." Ben thanked as he received the food.

They went to one of the tables then sat. They ate and chatted on whatever topic they can think of. Then Albedo suddenly asked;

"Have you ever kissed somebody?"

"Huh?" Ben said, as he stopped at his current task on eating on his burger. "Uhh... Well, my mom."

"No, no. What I meant have you kissed someone who you weren't related to." Albedo said.

"Huh... Now that you mentioned it... No." Ben said. "Why?"

The albino looked at the brunette before he stared at his half-eaten hamburger. "Nothing. I thought you already had your first kiss since you're so cute and all." He said, before he resumed eating.

Ben blushed before he spat. "I-I'm not cute! I'm so fucking handsome! Just like my mom said! And dad!" He said. Thinking how lame he was on using his own parents as proof that he was handsome.

Albedo chuckled before he drank on his juice. "Okay, chill, Ben."

* * *

"So, I was like, fuck you bitch, this game is mine, then bam, the monster's dead." Albedo said, as he talked about another MMPORG game, using hands as emphasis too.

"Cool, did you try it manually?" Ben asked.

"No. I used a special cheat combo from a hacker." Albedo said, smirking victoriously.

The brunette widened his eyes before he glared (pouted) at the male. "W-What! T-That's cheating! You'll never know the joys of playing if you keep on cheating!" He said.

"What? It's natural to cheat." Albedo said, smirking as Ben's face look so cute. _His face is just so cute, that I even might die because of his cuteness. _The crimson-eyed person thought before he ruffled Ben's hair again. Just as he was about to say something, he heard someone coming their way. "Shit." He muttered before he grabbed the younger male then dragging him to the janitor's closet.

"A-Albedo, w-what's going o-on?!" Ben asked, stuttering as he was pinned against a wall, and the janitor's closet was cramped, even the janitor's equipment is not making things much more easier.

"Shh. There's someone out there." The older male said as he tries to say hear from the other side of the door.

_"... Thought I saw someone here..." _That's all what he heard before footsteps slowly faded.

"Phew, that was close." Albedo said as he looked at Ben. "You okay?"

Ben nodded, blushing at the fact on how the other male was close to him. The brunette inhaled the strong smell of the albino's strong perfume. It was a nice strong smell, it almost made the younger addicted to it.

The other male frowned as Ben gave no verbal response whatsoever, and the nod doesn't count as one. Then he subconsciously used his free hand to claim the younger's chin. "Ben?"

The younger looked up as he heard his name. Albedo's heart almost stopped as he saw the face of the brunette. A blush was spreaded on Ben's cheeks to the bridge of his nose, luscious green eyes sparkled even though there's not much light in the closet, save for the light behind the door, and his lips looked so soft, and untainted. The albino felt all of his blood ran through his veins until it reached his face, as if threatening to escape his nose.

_Oh my fucking God, if I don't find something to distract myself, I can't hold myself much longer!_

"Albedo?"

Okay, that did it.

The said male looked at the younger with lust filled eyes, before he swooped down then capture the brunette's lips with his own in a rough and sloppy deep kiss.

Ben gasped in surprise, taking this opportunity, Albedo slipped his skilled tongue in, tasting every bits of the boy's hot cavern.

"Ahn..." Ben moaned as he returned the kiss, as Albedo's free hand traveled around the boy's feminine body. The albino slid his hand through the shirt until it rests on one of Ben's hard nipples.

Due to the need of oxygen, Albedo pulled back, leaving a string of saliva connect their bottom lips.

The albino stroked the brunette's chest then to stomach until it went back to the nipples, teasing them as he pleases.

The younger moaned, feeling the other's warm hands touch his body as pleasure electrocuted through his spines. "Hah... A-ah... A-Albedo..." The younger said huskily as he felt something twinge underneath him.

Albedo placed his left leg between Ben's legs before he slowly pressed his knee against the male's clothed manhood. "You're just turning me on even more, Ben." He said seductively as he bit on the brunette's earlobe.

"Ahn... Ah..." Ben moaned as he felt pleasure like never before.

The albino smirked as he traveled down, leaving a confused Ben, looking down at him. "Hmm..." Albedo said before he starts un-buckling the other's belt then undoing his pants. He pulled it down a long with the boxers, revealing Ben's weeping cock. "Huh... Impressive." The male said.

"W-What? A-Are you expecting mine to look small?" Ben asked, as he glared (pouted) at the younger.

"Well, since you're generally smaller than a girl, yeah, I guess so." Albedo said as he stroked the cock as it leaks with pre-cum.

"... T-That hurts my pride..." Ben said, as he moaned deeper.

"Sorry." Albedo said as he massaged the dick. "You like that?" He asked, smirking in delight as Ben moaned. "What was that?"

"Y-Yes..." Ben moaned, not too loud though.

"Huh? I can't quite hear you." Albedo said, as he pumped the dick harder and faster.

"Y-Yes! I like it!" Ben moaned louder.

"That's what I thought." The albino said before he licked his lips. He was about to take Ben's cock into his mouth when—

_**RIIIIIIIIIING! **_(A/N: RING RING MADAFAKAS.)

"Damn it." Albedo said as he helped Ben to redo the younger's pants and belt. He looked at the younger before he pressed his lips against the brunette. "Maybe we'll continue next time." He said as he placed his hand on Ben's head.

"O-Okay..." Ben replied, looking totally speechless.

"Let's head to class." Albedo said, before he opened the door, checking the hallways first before he got out with the younger following him.

* * *

"BEN! WHERE WERE YOU?! I WAS SO WORRIED SINCE YOU WERE GONE AND ALBEDO WAS ALSO GONE!" Gwen shouted, shaking her cousin like there's no tomorrow. "Did he do anything to you? Did he do anything uncomfortable? Are you okay? You're still a virgin right?" She asked.

"I-I'm still a virgin, Gwen! And what made you think Albedo will do anything to me that bad?!" Ben asked, blushing madly as he remembered what happened earlier, oh, he just don't want to mention it now.

"Haha, this if funny." Albedo said, as he watched Gwen keeps asking if Ben was okay (and if he was still a virgin) and the other was just saying he was okay (and he's definitely still a virgin).

Kevin chuckled before it died down. "Ben...?"

"Yeah?" Ben asked.

"What's that on your head?" Kevin asked.

The brunette made a questionable look before he placed his hand on his hair, his finger made contact with a metal before he pulled it off forcefully. It was a clip with Hello Kitty as it's design, the metal was colored pink with sparkles on it. His blush grew ten fold before he turned to the albino. "ALBEDO!" Ben whined, looking embarrassed and angered at the same time.

"Sorry, it just look God damn cute on you." Albedo said before he ran away, laughing like a maniac.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU JERK!" Ben screeched, running after the albino.

"HEY! BEN GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED RANTING!" Gwen shouted, running after Ben.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Kevin shouted, running after them also.

* * *

**Haruko: *Energy; ranked down***

**Etsuko: Okay, you spilled effort, I saw that, but let's see how the readers will like your current work.**

**Erianna: IT'S BEAUTIFUL. Even though it's still short. You still did good!**

**Kanji: Haha. xD**

**Haruko: P-Please c-comment, gu—**

**Erianna: FREE COOKIES FOR ALL! *Throws chocolate chip cookies***


End file.
